Xanthe Potter & The Ignis Lapidem(Year One)
by SlythindorRen
Summary: AU, may travel closely to cannon for the first 3 books, hopefully I'll be able to write all 7 years. What if instead of only one Potter, the prophecy pertained to two? What if Harry Potter had a twin sister named Xanthe, and there is more to the prophecy and the circumstances surrounding Voldemorts first fall than it seems. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**(Aaaaaaaaaand we are back! This is going to be the first full story that we have written since** ** _Entering Veriska_** **, and Ren and I are so excited for this! Please, please review, it'll let us know how we're doing as a writer and tell us what we need to improve. Ren is currently suspended from disclaimer duty, so I suppose it shall have to be up to me. Hem-hem, the Ministry and the Minister of Magic does hereby decree that the persons Slythindor and Ren do not nor will ever own the Harry Potter universe, as that right goes to the founder of Magic itself, J.K Rowling)**

Approximately 15 months ago, Lily Potter gave birth to two beautiful children-twins infact. One child, the elder, was named Harry James Potter. Harry Potter had his father's hair, the kind that stuck up in every kind of direction no matter how many spells Lily tried to keep it flat, and he had his mother's killing curse green eyes. He was the more outgoing of the twins, making both him and his sister's needs vocal. On the other hand, Xanthe Potter had her mother's sleek hair, only Xanthe's hair was black with tufts of deep auburn, and two different color eyes. One was hazel like her father, and the other was a bright green like her mother and brother. Xanthe was a quiet child except for when she was playing with her brother, and Lily could not consider herself any luckier. She had two of the most beautiful children in the world, a devoted husband, and a group of friends who would lay down their lives for her.

Or at least that's what she had thought, until that night.

She was currently in the nursery, pushing every shred of furniture that she could move in front of the door, dropping both of her babies in the same cot. She swallowed thickly as she continued to hear James yelling and the sound of furniture breaking. She turned towards the twins, both of them staring at her quietly without a fuss as if they understood the seriousness of the situation. Dropping in front of them, she reached under their nighties and took out two lockets in the shape of a broken heart. Placing them together, she spoke the word clearly and slowly, knowing just about every alarm would be sounding with this one word.

"Solace."

* * *

Miles away, a dozen of alarms started wailing in the Headmaster of Hogwarts office, along as the Auror office in the Ministry.

* * *

The lockets shone brightly, and Lily found herself looking away, tears blurring her vision as she took her pocketknife out of her pocket. She slit a line in her palm, watching the blood begin to gush out just as she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. Oh James...she forced the wave of grief that threatened to swallow her as she smeared both of the twin's foreheads with her blood, and she began chanting quietly. Just as she was speaking the last word the door swung open, cutting her off as she stood with a flourish, whirling around towards the monster known as Lord Voldemort.

"Step aside mudblood, you need not die today if you give me the children." A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Lily's throat as she raised an eyebrow in a distinct manner of her old childhood friend, the one who first told her she was a witch, and the person who would be the first to discover her body.

"You must be more brain addled than we thought if you think for an instant that I will give you my children, you arrogant toerag!" Her words snapped at the air waspishly, and Voldemort watched her for a moment, his nose flaring.

"This is your last chance you foolish girl, step aside!" Lily cast a glance towards the door, hearing the sound of pounding feet hitting the pavement, along with the sound of a roaring motorcycle. Closing her eyes she prayed silently-Sirius please, get to the children first, please don't do anything stupid, and please, tell Petunia I love her. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared at Voldemort as her green orbs glew. Without a moment's hesitation, she flung herself at Voldemort, impaling the pocketknife drenched in her blood into his body. He roared and slashed his wand, sending her flying back and crashing into a wall. She groaned softly, her body protesting all movement. She contemplated just standing there-when in the first time in 3 months she heard Xanthe begin to wail.

Pushing herself to her elbows, she looked through her curtain of blood red hair just in time to see Voldemort level his wand towards her coolly. A lone tear streamed down her face for her children who would grow up without their parents, and Lily Potter spoke the last words of her life, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"Not...my...children...not Harry...nor Xanthe.." Pale thin lips moved as a familiar dog bark of a voice yelled from the outside

"JAMES! LILY!" Green eyes watched the door, and from the corner of her eye she saw a familiar flare of black robes along with purple ones decorated with stars, and the end of a long white beard. Before either of the people she saw could react, she saw a flash of green and felt rushing wind-heard her own scream along with about 2 others, the sound of two babies crying, and then-

Nothing.

* * *

Voldemort turned his wand towards the children, snarling to the man behind him

"You're too late Dumbledore! Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out towards the two children holding each other, and both of them let out a resounding cry as an image of a witch with long red hair and green eyes appeared in front of them, her eyes hard and cold-only seen to Voldemort, but everyone heard the last whispered words.

Not my children.

Dumbledore was barely able to cover himself, Severus, and the twins in a shield as the house held its breath and exploded outwards.

* * *

3 hours later, when All Hallow's Eve had faded into the first of November, Albus Dumbledore appeared weary and tired on the doorstep of Number 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. 6 destinies changed that day with that one action, and at the time it could not be determined whether it would be for the better or the worse. Removing something from his purple robes decorated with stars, Albus turned his attention towards his deputy headmistress, clicking a button and making them invisible to everyone but who thought to look for them

"Albus! Is it true?" Removing a lemon drop laced with a calming potion from his pocket, Dumbledore popped it into his mouth and nodded mournfully. He sucked on the treat for a moment before speaking slowly

"Yes...James and Lily Potter are no more, and Sirius Black is on his way to Azkaban as we speak. There is a hunt going on for Peter Pettigrew, many believe that Sirius killed him." He paused for a moment, getting his bearings as he heard Minerva's slight sob. He patted her arm softly as she spoke, her eyes glittering in the evening light.

"And what of their children? Are they going to go to the Longbottoms since Alice is their godmother and listed as their primary caretaker should Siri-Black not be available?" Dumbledore shook his head, causing McGonagall to bristle. "Then who are they going to stay with Albus? They cannot stay with Lupin, the ministry shan't let him keep them-"

"They will not stay in the wizarding world, my dear Minerva. Such fame would possibly inflate their heads at such a young age, I believe it is best that they stay here."

"Stay here?! Albus, these are the worst sorts of muggles, if we leave these children here, who knows how they will be treated? You know there was no love between Lily and her sister, who's to say that she won't neglect Lily's children?" Albus shook his head, not knowing the grave mistake that he was making, not knowing that he had set several things in motion that he wished not happen.

"I trust that her love for her niece and nephew will override her feelings for her deceased sister. Ah, here is Hagrid with the children now."

With a roar a motorcycle descended down onto the quiet streets of Surrey, loud enough to wake the dead. With tears in his eyes Hagrid handed over the twins, both of them asleep quietly in the same basket with their baby bags hanging on Hagrids shoulder. All 3 of them gazed at the twins, noting the lighting bolt scar that looked fresh on young Harry Potter's head, and unable to see the scar that would adorn his twin sister's left wrist. Minerva gasped, but had more common sense than to ask if that was where it happened, and Hagrid's mouth opened in a wail that did not escape. Dumbledore set the two children on the doorstep along with their baby bags and a note. He gave them one last glance, a tear trailing down his face as he thought about the fate he was leaving the children who called him 'Papa Bee'. Shaking his head he pushed the thought away, making himself believe that it was for the best.

"Come, let us make ourselves scarce." Watching as Minerva and Hagrid left, he hazarded a glance back at the two children. Before he could stop himself, he cast a warming charm over the basket they were in, as well as charms to prevent them from waking up in the middle of the night and wandering away. Exhaling softly, he pressed the button again to make him visible to everyone as he turned on his heel and disappeared with a soft pop.

* * *

For the next two weeks, the wizarding world would celebrate, not thinking about the two tragedies that occurred within days of each other, not worrying about the ones who were being buried. They did not think about two children who had to lose their parents in order for the wizarding world to be able to celebrate, nor the child who watched his parents be tortured right in front of his eyes. They did not think of the man who howled to the moon, alone- one friend a traitor, two dead, one nowhere to be found.

All they worried about was celebrating and toasting to the Twins-Who-Lived, not really thinking about the twins who woke up crying, wondering why their mother or father was not coming to pick them up, hold them, and sing them lullabies.


	2. 10 Years Later

**(Slyth in here! Hey guys! Thank you sooo much to the two people who decided to follow my story! Big confidence boost, I assure you! I will be posting 2-3 chapters in the next week because I'm going away for about a week, and then school is going to start ;( so I won't be posting as often. Oh and before I forget, please please pleeeeeeeease review or I'll rictumsempra you until you cry! Since Ren has been banned once again from disclaimer duty _(she doesn't learn), I_ suppose that it is up to me. **

**I must not tell lies, and it would be a lie to say that we own Harry Potter, no matter how much we want to. Ciao! Enjoy the read ;)**

Petunia couldn't handle it anymore.

It had been two months since Lily died and Dumbledore left Petunia her younger sister's brats-two horrible devil children by the names of Xanthe and Harry Potter. She had thought she had seen the last of Lily at their parents funeral, but now she wasn't safe from her, even in her own home.

Everywhere she turned, either one set or two sets of those horrible eyes were following her. She couldn't sleep, because if she slept she would dream of a witch with long flowing auburn hair and startling bright green eyes that would glare at her with disappointment, lips that would move repeating the same two words over and over again

 _Why Tuney? Why Tuney?_ She had to get rid of them, she was going to go mad if her nephew asked for his mum one more time, if her niece stared up at her with those solemn eyes while holding her arms up, asking for her aunt to pick her up. It was worse when they attempted to play with her perfectly normal son, they were going to infect him if they stayed, she knew it, she knew it, she knew it.

It was December 31st when she snapped. Slamming her hand onto the palm of the table, startling all 3 of the children who were playing together despite how much she tried to keep them apart.

"Vernon!" Her shrill voice echoed through the house and moments later the sound of thumping feet reached her ears as her husband darted down the steps.

"What is it pet?" He looked concerned, seeing his wife in near tears. She sniffled and pushed her stringy blonde hair behind her ear, her voice echoing between them.

"I want them out." Vernon looked at her and she nodded in confirmation. Nodding, he turned and walked to the cupboard, unlocking it and grabbing their belongings.

"I'll load the boot, I suppose you'll want to stay here with Dudders?" Petunia nodded and walked over to them, picking up her Duddy-kins. Holding him close to her, she hurried up the stairs. About 10 minutes passed before she heard the sound of Vernon's car starting up and then driving away and that's when a river began to flow down her cheeks, salt stinging her lips as she looked in the corner as a witch with auburn hair and green eyes stared at her with a frown, her face the mirror image of disappointment. Without a word the witch disappeared, leaving Petunia all alone with only her one year old son as company.

* * *

10 years later Xanthe Rose Potter awoke with a start. She laid in her bed, using the breathing techniques that the orphanage matron, Miss Julie showed her when she first realized that Xanthe was prone to panic attacks and that it was made worse by her asthma.

In two, three, four, out, five, six, seven, eight. She repeated this exercise three more times until she felt her heart slowing, along with her breath. Slowly getting out of bed, she took great care to remain quiet as she crossed the threshold, opening the door and easing out of it quietly, turning the knob as she closed the door so it made no sound. Walking down the hall, she wrapped her arms around the stuffed stag that she carried with her everywhere. It was faded by now and coming apart at the seams, but Xanthe loved it. It made her feel safe and warm, reminded her of something that she had long forgotten.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person walking towards her until she crashed into them.

"I'm so sorry, oh my gosh here let me help-" She grappled for the sheets and pillows that she had knocked over, her face as red as the auburn streaks in her hair.

"Xanthe calm down, it's okay. What are you doing out of your room this late?" Miss Julie pulled Xanthe to her feet, tilting the girl's chin up so that she was looking her in the eyes as she gently took the sheets out of her too small hands. Xanthe stuttered for a moment before looking at the floor, missing Miss Julie's sad look.

"I'm looking for Harry, but if it's too much trouble I can just go back to bed-" She started to say before she was cut off by Miss Julie's soft chuckle.

"The poor dear has been downstairs about a half hour now waiting for you, go on dear, it's tradition isn't it?" Smiling shyly at Miss Julie, Xanthe surprised herself by lunging forward and giving the matron a hug. Turning on her heel she walked away as quickly as possible without running, because there was no dignity in running whatsoever. Jumping down the last three stairs, she grinned as Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of the kitchens, neither of them hearing Miss Julie's soft sigh.

"Those poor children, what have they ever done to deserve the fate that has been thrust upon them?"

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the open kitchen window, illuminating the white tile floor, as well as the patchwork quilt that was spread across the floor with great care. The initials HJP and XLP could be seen in two corners of the blanket, giving a hint to who the blankets owners were. Said owners sat criss cross on the quilt, leaning against the wall, each holding a warm mug in their hand. Despite the hot summer weather, the mugs were filled to the brim with marshmallows and hot chocolate.

On top of the fridge, a digital clock could be seen, the time reading 11:34 pm on July 30th, 1991.

"Harry?" Xanthe looked over to her brother, gently moving so she was nursing her cup of cocoa in her right arm as she used her dominant left hand to brush her fringe out of her eyes and to tuck the hair behind her ear.

"Hm?" Her twin took a long sip of the cocoa, his face relaxing slowly as he no longer had to keep up the attitude that he presented to the rest of the orphanage, the go lucky boy who would attack anything bigger than him, no matter how stupid it was, to defend his friends. Like him, Xanthe could not present her real self to the world, so she didn't. She shied away from situations, and the ones that she couldn't avoid she met with a blank expression and a few sharp words. It worked for them, but it was a tiring act to keep up. But here, in the solace of the empty kitchen in the dark of the night, all they had to keep up an act for was each other, and they long promised not to do that.

"D'you think something magical will happen for this birthday? Something that we should have grew up knowing but didn't?" Harry set down his cocoa and turned towards her, his eyes glowing from behind his 2nd hand glasses. He didn't speak as Xanthe plucked a marshmallow out of her drink and plopped it in her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"You feel it too?" Xanthe nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "Think it has to do with the way we can snake talk?"

"Maybe. It might be a figment of our imagination though." At Harry's raised eyebrow Xanthe snorted, hot chocolate sloshing out the sides of her cup. She knew exactly what that look was for, because according to Harry, Xanthe didn't have an imagination. They were complete opposites of each other, with Harry rushing into things head first without a thought of the consequence, while Xanthe would hang back and think about all the options before even selecting one. Harry was the outgoing one, loud and unafraid of voicing his opinion bluntly, while Xanthe was quiet and would twist another person's opinion to the point where they looked like an idiot. However different they were, Xanthe wouldn't have it any other way-they balanced each other out for the better and the worst.

"I don't think it is." That was the last time they spoke until 11:59. Setting down the now empty cups of cocoa, they moved next to each other, with Xanthe leaning her head against Harry's shoulder, and Harry's arms wrapping around her waist. They counted down in usion, both of them smiling goofily.

 _10._

 _9._

 _8._

She couldn't believe that they were finally turning 11, it was such a big age and for some reason it seemed so important-

 _7._

 _6._

 _5._

She couldn't help but feel that once the clock struck midnight, everything would change, and she wasn't sure if she would like it.

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

Even if she didn't like it she would be okay, as long as she was with Harry everything would always be okay.

 _1._

The clock struck midnight and both twins grinned broadly, Harry tapping three times on Xanthe's wrist and Xanthe tapping three times on his forehead. They had no reason why they both did it every year, but it seemed right.

"Happy birthday big brother." She said quietly, closing her eyes as a yawn escaped her.

"Happy birthday little sister." He started humming a soft little lullaby that seemed so familiar, and a woman with red hair flashed before her eyes, a soft kind smile on her face as a man with wild hair and hazel eyes came up behind her. Before she could comment on it to Harry, sleep swept her away and she was gone, not knowing the surprise that she would wake to in the morning.


	3. The Letter

**(A/N Slyth here! Two chapters in two days, I think I'm doing pretty good with this updating thing for now! This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer on this story, LittleLizRuth. Thank you for the review, certainly brightened my day! Anyway, Xanthe's wand is based off of the results that I got from Pottermore. I'm gonna wrap this up because this is already a long chapter, it may be a little bit rushed and if it is I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: Unless Santa Claus is real, I don't own Harry Potter. But since thousands of children believe that he is real...'mwahahahaaa')**

Xanthe laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling with a pondering expression on her face. Her day had been entirely different from what she had been expecting. When Xanthe woke up that morning, she awoke to the sound of clanging pots, and the smell of ham and eggs wafting into her nose. Shifting, her green and hazel orbs slowly opened, and she saw the blanket that had been laid over both her and Harry sometime in the night. Harry was still asleep, his head resting on his arm, his glasses askew on his face, and drool dripping out the corner of his mouth. Smiling slightly, she tapped him and whispered in his ear.

"Harry, Ben Wilson ate all the ham, you can't have any." She moved back quickly as Harry shot up, his glasses flying off his face. Xanthe bit her lip hard to avoid from cracking up, the sight in front of her was too much. Harry's eyes were extremely wide and his hair looked like a war zone, sticking all over the place like a mad scientist.

"Ham! Ben don't touch the ham!" He got up and went charging towards the door, only without his glasses he couldn't see the door and he ended up slamming into the wall, and that was when Xanthe lost it. Her loud laughter brought some of the cooks running, and they sent them both away with bemused smiles.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when things began to get weird. Harry had left earlier in the day, still not having quite forgiven Xanthe for the trick that she played on him this morning, but she didn't care one bit. She was on her way downstairs to ask Miss Julie if it was alright if they went down to the docks, but Alice, an orphan child who had lost her parents to a fire last year, stopped her on the stairs and handed her two letters.

"Mail for you and Harry. Funny, I didn't think that mail ran on Sundays." Xanthe stared at her, but before she could remember to tell Alice that mail didn't come on Sundays, Alice was gone. Frowning, Xanthe opened the letter addressed to her. Within moments of reading the letter, it dropped out of her hand and drifted onto one of the steps, but Xanthe was already gone.

It had taken her about 20 minutes, but she finally found Harry down on the football field. He was decked out in his football uniform, playing with some of the local kids from the neighborhood. She watched them for a few minutes, her quiet and shy mask slipping back onto her face and she lurked in the background, waiting for Harry to notice her. After another 5 minutes of waiting, Harry finally noticed her. He said something to one of the boys and turned away from them, walking towards her while pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, revealing the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hey Zanny. Something wrong?" She shook her head and turned, walking towards the treeline, knowing that he would follow her. When they were away from everyone she began speaking quickly in a low hushed tone.

"We both got these letters addressed to us, with the exact room that we sleep in, and it talks about a place called Hogwarts, a learning place for...witches and wizards." Taking his letter out of her knapsack, she handed it to him, watching a variety of expressions flit through her older brother's face. As he reached the end of the letter, he didn't bother saying anything before he tore it up, letting it drop onto the ground. His face showed that his mind was brewing a thunderstorm of anger, and Xanthe quickly spoke to defuse his anger. "It's a load of hogwash isn't it, there is no such thing as a witch or a wizard-horribly rude to call someone that anyway-but whoever was thick enough to send us this is a-"

"I would hope that a young lady such as you Miss Potter, would not use that kind of language." Xanthe whipped to the side, Harry already grabbing her arm and shoving her behind him, his frame covering the majority of her body. Xanthe's eyes narrowed as she looked at the person who had startled her, and was shocked when a jolt of familiarity raced through her heart. The man looked strangely familiar, as if she had seen him before-maybe she had, in a dream or something. The man had limp, shiny black hair that seemed like it needed to be washed, as well as a hooked nose and black eyes that seemed to be reading your soul. He was dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt, and his voice had a distinct drawling tone as if he thought that Xanthe and Harry were idiots who could not understand a word he was saying. She felt an immediate dislike of the man, followed by shame of judging someone without getting to know them. If Miss Julie were to know, she would be so disappointed.

"Who're you?" Harry growled out, knocking Xanthe out of the thoughts that she was so prone to getting lost in. Elbowing him in his side, she moved out a little bit more, making an attempt to be polite as the man spoke,

"Just like your father, arrogant and rude until his last breath." Without needing any sign, Xanthe placed her hand upon Harry's forearm as she spoke,

"Please sir, forgive us for our rudeness..you startled us. Might I presume to ask how you know my last name, as well as who our father is?" She waited with a bated breath, prepared to scream for all she was worth if the man made even one wrong move-

The man's eyes flashed over her and widened slightly before all expression disappeared, only to be replaced with a scowl as he looked them over with badly hidden distaste. Xanthe frowned, shifting her sweater self consciously. He looked them over like they were both filthy street rats, and sure they had second hand clothes that were rather worn and drab looking, and sure Xanthe's normally neat hair would look like somewhat of a rat's nest because she couldn't find her special brush that could get all of the tangles out of her hair, and all the older girls were too busy getting ready for adoption day to help her out. They weren't the best looking pair of kids, but there was no reason to be rude! Still, no matter how much Xanthe wanted to snap at the man she kept quiet, looking down to keep the shy meek mask in place.

"Arrogant girl. I am here concerning the letters that you have both received, and that your brother seems to have been thick enough to rip up. Take me to where you live, I would like to speak with your guardian." Xanthe looked at Harry quietly, staring into his eyes. After a moment she nodded, and she turned first, Harry shifting subtly so he was covering her back and she started walking towards the orphanage. She knew Harry would not move until the man followed her, so that he would be able to watch her back while not giving the man his back. Her brother was quite brilliant when he chose to be.

They got back to the orphanage in under 10 minutes, that being the normal time it took to get from the orphanage to the football field. When they walked through the door, Xanthe immediately broke away from the group, walking at a quick pace to 's office. Once there, she rapped on the door three times and took a half step back. She drummed her fingers against her thigh as she waited what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only 45 seconds, until the door swung open and Miss Julie stepped out.

"Xanthe, it's a pleasure to see you. Are you here to ask about going to the dock's with Harry? I know it's a tradition for the both of you, I don't know why you ask anymore. Such a polite girl you are-" Xanthe smiled slightly as Miss Julie rambled on, gently interjecting.

"I'm awfully sorry to bother you , but no I'm not asking about the docks. There's a man here who wants to speak with you, I don't know what it's about but he seems to know me and Harry-"

"Harry and I dear." Miss Julie corrected absentmindedly, looking slightly worried.

"Harry and I," Xanthe amended, chewing on her lip. Miss Julie ruffled her hair, placing a hand on the 4'7 girl's shoulder.

"Then come dear, let's not keep him waiting." Xanthe followed to the entrance hall, practically hiding behind the woman the whole time. She resisted the urge to run to Harry when she rounded the corner and saw him, but he seemed to have no such restraint as he ran over to her the instant he saw her and wrapped his arms around her, looking like he was giving her a hug. He was infact giving her a hug, but he was also murmuring frantically into her ear.

"Remember how we both thought something big was going to happen? Something big is happening. Magic is real- he did something that summoned your letter to him and then threatened to chop me up and bottle me in a jar-I don't know if that's possible but-"

"Harry, Xanthe, come here please." Miss Julie's slightly strained tone interrupted their conversation and brought them over to her, looking up at her. The motherly matron seemed in near tears as she spoke softly. "I want both of you to go with the professor here to get your school supplies, he will explain everything to you. I want both of you on your best behavior-Harry I mean it-and I will see you both when you get back alright?" The twins had nodded dutifully, and after that everything was a blur to Xanthe.

The professor had grabbed both of their arms and gave them a rather biting command to hold on before they were squeezed into something so tight that it hurt to breathe, but when they appeared, they were in what seemed like a shopping district that was filled to the brim with people. He had taken them to the wizarding bank, Greenbots-Xanthe believed the name was, and had them taken to a vault that was a trust fund. Apparently their parents were loaded, but the money wasn't to be spent on frivolous items and would only be put towards furthering their education, at which the professor snorted and snarked something about 'Potters being lazy arrogant people who wouldn't tell a hippogriff from a thestral-whatever that was. They were taken to a clothing shop where they bought a couple pairs of casual clothing for the weekends, as well as the robes and hat needed for the actual school. There they had meant a prick of a boy, and it was the first time Xanthe had come out of her shell in public.

"Going to Hogwarts, are you?" Xanthe stood on the stool closest to the boy who had silvery blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He was kind of cute, if one thought hard enough about it, and Xanthe decided it would be nice to have some friends in the wizarding world.

"Yes, I take it you are as well?" Her voice was still quiet, as if she were afraid of loud noises and the boy gave her a weird look.

"Yes. What house d'you think you're going to be in?" She frowned slightly, shifting then going still as a needle nearly stabbed her in her ribcage.

"House?" The boy was now looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes. I'm going to be in Slytherin, the best house of course-say..you aren't a witch are you?"

"Well if I wasn't, I don't believe I would be going to Hogwarts, or do they accept people without magic?" The boy looked faintly disgusted as she heard Harry snickering.

"Heaven's no! If such riffraff were allowed I wouldn't be attending, as it is father wanted me to go to Durmstrang anyway..say what's your name? I'm Draco Malfoy." Before Xanthe could answer, one of the sales ladies told Draco that he was done. Hopping neatly off his stool, he gave her a halfhearted wave. "See you on the train, I suppose." Before she could ask what train he was talking about, he was gone.

After that incident, she happened to mention it around the Professor, who had now introduced himself as Professor Snape, and he had told her in a quiet tone to not play with fire and expect to not get burned. She hadn't understood this at all, but nodded like she did understand. After an hour of shopping for their school books (Xanthe vowed to begin reading as soon as they got back to the orphanage, she would not go into this strange world unprepared), and stopping at the pet shop (Xanthe had bought a gorgeous black cat that she had named Zyra, and Harry had gotten a snowy owl that he named Hedwig),they arrived at their final destination, Ollivander's wand shop. Walking in, a man appeared in front of Harry and Xanthe like a ghost, sending both of them jumping backwards. Chuckling the man told some tale about knowing every wand that he had sold. She thought he was going to say something else, but Professor Snape gave him a glare and Ollivander obligingly went silent. The twins went through wand after wand, and after they thought all the wands in the store had, they found their matches. Harry with a supple 11 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core, and Xanthe with a slightly springy 10 inch spruce wood wand with a unicorn hair core.

"Strange indeed." Ollivander had commented, causing Xanthe to speak up to pipe her curiosity.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" Ollivander had looked into her two different colored eyes with his milky white ones and shook his head.

"Not a thing that such young ones should worry about. Run along children, use your wands well." Once they were outside the door, Professor Snape grabbed their arms and apparated them along with their purchases to the area by the trees that they had met in. He wordless handed them two tickets, and told them that was the platform they had to be at on September 1st in order to catch the train. Looking at the ticket number, Harry asked the question that Xanthe was thinking.

"Professor, how are we supposed to get on the train." The professor smiled with malice, a look that sent chills down Xanthe's spine.

"As of now, it is not my problem. Figure it out." He turned on his heel and disappeared with a quiet pop, leaving Harry and Xanthe alone with no one but each other in the growing darkness.


	4. Train

_**(Hey guys, Slyth here! This will probably be my last chapter post for the rest of the summer, I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow that will include the sorting and the twin's first week at Hogwarts. I'll try to make that chapter much longer than the others, to make up for the long wait. This chapter may seem a bit rushed towards the end, and for that I'm sorry. I'm trying to learn how to make things slower without being so detailed that it's too slow and boring. Anyway, A/N is over, happy reading! Oh and btw, happy birthday to my Fly Guy, it's his 6th birthday!)**_

Compared to the first half of the twin's summer, August passed by relatively quickly. Xanthe spent her time studying up on Hogwarts, quickly finding a personal favorite in potions, while Harry took to defense. They went over wand movements and incantations (without their wands in their hands of course). Before they knew it, it was August 31st, the night before they were to leave for Hogwarts. It was just after dinner when called them into her office.

Xanthe walked into the small office, looking around quietly. had painted the room again, changing it to a soft shade of purple while the floor was the same dark hardwood that it had always been. On 's desk sat pictures of all the children in the orphanage, and Xanthe found one of herself and Harry geared up in their football uniform, both of them making goofy faces at the camera. She remembered that picture, it was taken last year after the football tournament.

"You called for us, Miss Julie?" Harry spoke up, pushing his hair out of his glassless eyes. Shortly after they came back, Harry had gotten contacts after his glasses had broke for the 3rd time playing football, and the eyeglass repair shop said it would cost more to get the glasses fixed than they were worth. Xanthe looked at , folding her hands in her lap quietly. Miss Julie's brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she peered at them over her rectangular frames which covered her violet eyes.

"Yes, I did. Peppermint?" She held out the candy dish to them, and Xanthe took two peppermints, popping one into her mouth and saving the other for later while Harry shook his head. After a moment of silence, Miss Julie sighed and began speaking. "Tomorrow you both leave Hogwarts. Many, many years ago, I attended Hogwarts as well."

"Really?" Xanthe elbowed Harry hard in the side, causing him to wince after his rude interruption. Rather than scolding them like she normally would, Miss Julie smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yes, as I was saying, I attended Hogwarts. I was a Hufflepuff, but that isn't the point. I'm going to tell you both a story, so listen clearly alright?" They nodded, and sucked on her peppermint thoughtfully, as if trying to find out where to begin. After a moment, she drummed her fingers onto the wooden table. "About 21 years ago, a terrible wizard named Lord Voldemort came into power. He terrorized people and destroyed whatever he could get his hands on, just because he could. No one could stop him, and he only feared one person, a man named Albus Dumbledore. Around the same time, 2 important people started Hogwarts. Their names were James Potter, and at the time, Lily Evans."

Xanthe frowned, tilting her head slightly. Her father was named James, and her mother was named Lily. Perhaps this story was about them? She couldn't verify it for sure, but it seemed likely. From the expression on Harry's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"James and Lily got along as well as a cat and a dog. They argued and fussed, James trying to win Lily's affection and Lily always turning him down until both of them were in their 7th year at Hogwarts. I think it was after the death of James' parents that they got together, and they married a year later. Two years after that, they became the parents of two beautiful twins, Xanthe, and Harry. However, about a year and a half after the two children were born, the evil Lord Voldemort came to their home to kill them, and he killed Lily and James, but for some reason he couldn't kill little Xanthe, or Harry. Something happened, and because of it they became famous, known as the twins who lived." Xanthe's eyes narrowed, something didn't seem right to her. How did know this much about her parents? Even if she did go to school with them, it was strange for her to know everything...maybe it was widely spread news?

Still, Xanthe couldn't get the idea out of her head that something wasn't right.

"So you're saying in this wizarding world, we're famous?" A smug smirk began to bloom upon Harry's face, and Xanthe rolled her eyes, as if she could see his ego inflating. However, the hot air balloon that was Harry's ego was swiftly popped by as she said sternly.

"Harry James Potter, you will not, under any circumstances become some puffed up peacock because of this, do you understand? Do not lose yourself in the fame, remember where you come from." Harry lowered his head, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment and slight shame as he mumbled

"Yes ." stared at him for a few minutes before looking towards Xanthe. She was all business now, "I want the both of you to finish packing tonight. I can't take you to the train, so another one of the matrons will help you. Now that business is done, give me a hug. I'm going to miss the both of you." She stood up and came around her desk, wrapping both the twins in a bone crushing hug. "Behave, and don't do anything stupid." For what felt like a few minutes, they all chattered about the upcoming school year, and before they knew it, it was curfew and time for Harry and Xanthe to get back to their rooms. Harry gave Xanthe a quick one sided hug before taking off to finish packing. Xanthe walked to the door and paused at it, turning towards the desk.

" ?" looked up at her slightly startled, as if she had gotten lost in old memories.

"Yes dear?"

"You seemed like you were friends with our parents. Were you? Friends with them, I mean." watched her for a moment with sad violet eyes before she nodded slowly.

"Lily was one of my best friends. That's a story for another day, off to bed with you. Shoo." Xanthe smiled at her and turned disappearing out of the door.

* * *

There was no light, and no end to the tunnel in sight. The sound of water flinging itself onto the pavement echoed loudly, as did the sound of someone's foot striking the stones. The entire cavern held it's breath as a figure holding a torch stepped in, the fire illuminating the figure that was blocking the entrance. It bared its teeth to strike, lunging forward and hissing as the figure's scream echoed through the air.

 _All hail the king of Sssserpentsss, in a yearss time he will ssstrike._

In the outside world, Xanthe Potter jerked awake with a gasp. Her hands automatically went to neck, checking it to make sure there were no fangs buried in it. Taking deep breaths to calm her frantically beating heart, she swallowed thickly, not understanding what she had seen, but knowing she didn't like it. In two, three, four, out, five, six, seven, eight. She repeated this exercise over and over again until she felt the soft arms of sleep grab her, and hold her into its embrace. When she would awake the next morning, she wouldn't remember anything about her dream, not even remembering the fact that she had woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

All around her, people hustled and bustled around. Harry stood close to her, his hand on the trolley, and his expression closed off from the nervousness that Xanthe was feeling herself. She was practically hidden behind him, her eyes darting around, looking for someone, anyone that could help them.

"You do have your inhaler right? I might need it." Xanthe glared at the back of his head, refraining from commenting on the stupidity of his words, knowing that he said random things when he was nervous. They had both been standing here for 20 minutes, not knowing how to get onto platform 9 and ¾, as they had forgot to ask .

"We're going to miss the train aren't we?" Xanthe wrung her hands, allowing her worrying part of her shy mask to come out, her eyes watering slightly. They were doomed, she knew it, dooomed.

"You look lost." A two boys appeared in front of them, both of them appearing to be twins.

"Do you-" The first boy started,

"Need any-" The second boy said,

"Help?" They chorused together. Xanthe stared at them for a moment, snaking her hand into Harry's. He squeezed it once as he began speaking coolly.

"Is it-" Xanthe stepped forward slightly and took over for him, speaking just a coolly

"That obvious?" The two red headed twins stared at them before moving towards them, one of them slinging his arms over Harry and Xanthe's shoulders, while the other grabbed the trolley, Xanthe's cat howling in protest and jumping off of the trunk she was sitting on when she was jostled, pouncing onto Xanthe's head and making herself comfortable.

"Gred, I think we found our new best friends." The twin with his arms around Harry and Xanthe said, while 'Gred' laughed softly.

"I think you're right Forge. Come on, let's show the kiddies to the train." Just as they started walking, a woman with the red headed twin's hair saw them, looking cross.

"Hurry up you two, the train is leaving in two minutes! Oh hello dears, first years?" Xanthe stared at the woman, so Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and so polite you two are. Fred, George, make sure they both get on the train just right. I expect no letters these first two weeks, understand?" The twins nodded their affirmative and then ushered the Potter twins through a wall, telling them to run through it. Xanthe didn't believe it, and she swore that if Fred and George were playing tricks on her she would get them. Closing her eyes, she and Harry charged through the wall, and instead of hitting it like they expected to, they came out on the other side. The platform was nearly deserted, most of the parents leaving as soon as their children were on the scarlet red train. Xanthe stared at it for a moment before the train whistled, signifying that the train was about to leave. Fred and George helped them get everything on the train, pulling Harry and Xanthe on just as the train started to move. They were on their way.


	5. Of train rides and sortings

_**(Hi! Slythe here again, this will be the last chapter until either the middle of next week or September! Just in case this is the last update til September, good luck to everyone starting school and to those who have already started school! Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Ren is now off of disclaimer punishment, she will give the disclaimer. Slythe out!**_

 _ **Ren: *Clears throat and slams hand on table* Xanthe Potter and the Ignis Lapidem is brought to you by Slythindor and Ren, but by no means do we own anyone other than Xanthe Potter for the moment, and later own, any other OC characters.)**_

* * *

Xanthe had only been on the train for an hour, and already she wanted to go home. Somehow it had gotten out that the 'famous' Xanthe and Harry Potter were on the train, and ever since then everyone who came by insisted on staring at Harry's scar while asking Xanthe why she didn't have one. She did have one, thank you very much. It was just hidden by her watch on her left wrist. Her eyes flickered around the compartment, pausing on her brother then coming to a stop on a boy with red hair, who had introduced himself as Ron Weasley. HIm and Harry were currently talking about some sport called Quidditch, and Ronald was speaking about the basics of it. Xanthe had read about it, and it didn't seem as complicated as Ronald was making it out to be. Just as she was about to interject something, the compartment door slid open, revealing the boy she had met at Madam Malkin's.

"Draco?" The blonde headed boy looked pleased to be remembered, and on either side of him were two gorilla sized boys.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Xanthe Potter, the twin of Harry Potter?" Xanthe looked affronted as Draco spoke to her in a nearly accusing manner. Harry had opened his mouth to say something, but Xanthe stood up, glaring at Draco.

"How rude! Typically it is polite to speak to every member in the car before you go-accusing me of not introducing myself! How could I when your gums were flapping 20 miles per minute? Out, and don't come back until you learn manners, you-you-you arrogant toerag!" A burst of air shoved all three of the boys back, and Xanthe slammed the compartment door shut. Turning around, she stared at both of the boys who were looking at her with open mouths. Remembering her shy mask at the last moment, her cheeks turned red and she sat down hurriedly, picking a book up and using it to cover her face, not noticing that the book was upside down. Hours went by with the only noticeable interruptions being the trolley woman. Xanthe got 2 licorice wands and a pumpkin pasty, while Harry went all out and bought at least three of everything. Her twin was either going to get sick, or die of diabetes.

About a half hour before the train was scheduled to stop, the compartment door swung open once again. A boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes stumbled in, looking afraid of his own shadow as he stuttered

"H-have any-any of you seen a t-toad?" Xanthe shook her head as Harry and Ron voiced their answers. Feeling bad for the poor boy who seemed more upset by those three words, Xanthe stood up and murmured quietly

"I'll help you look. Maybe it's in your compartment under a chair or something?" Smiling at the boy who hesitantly smiled back, they both walked out of the compartment. The last thing Harry and Ron could hear them say was

"Hey, I'm Xanthe. What's your name?"

"N-Neville Longbottom."

* * *

They never did quite find Neville's toad, but it was too late for them to worry about it. Xanthe sat in a boat with Neville, Harry, and Ron. Below her the boat rocked gently with the waves of the lake, and Xanthe thought she was going to be sick. She hated water, she didn't even like taking baths because she was afraid something would come out of the drain and grab her.

"It'll be fine." A hurried whisper had her turning towards Neville, unconsciously shying away from him slightly, pressing more into Harry who was directly next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist allowing her to lean her head onto his shoulder.

"What d'you mean?" Xanthe's hazel eye, and her green eye, ran up and down Neville's body, giving the impression she was reading his soul. He looked away, a blush creeping up his neck.

"My gran says that as long as you don't think about it, it won't be as bad. So think that you're on solid ground, or that you can't feel the rocking of the boat." Xanthe nodded and closed her eyes, throwing herself into Harry's familiar scent, not allowing herself to think about the swaying of the boat. A few minutes later, a collective gasp had her opening her eyes and releasing a gasp of her own. Hogwarts was beautiful! There were a lot of oo's and aa's as they rounded the bend, the giant man's warning of the vines coming a bit too late for Xanthe. She would have been knocked out of the boat had Harry not tightened his grip on her, Ron grabbing the sleeve of his robes to prevent Harry from falling in with her. She smiled sheepishly at them all, brushing her hair behind her ear self consciously. After about 3 more minutes of sailing, the boats arrived on the docs. Xanthe immediately scrambled out of her boat, not feeling as bad as she could have, had Neville not intervened. Getting lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ron and Harry walk away. Neville however, shook her shoulder slightly. At her startled look, he looked slightly shy again, pointing at the doors.

"Everyone is going in. Are you alright?" Nodding slightly, she began walking forward. When Neville didn't follow her, she looked over her shoulder, calling back to him

"You coming?" Smiling brightly, he took after her in a run.

* * *

 _Everyone thinks it's easy as easy as it can be_

 _Haha maybe to you, but certainly not to me!_

 _For thousand years I think and think_

 _To find the words that will sink_

 _Into the mind of impressionable students_

 _Yes, I know i can do this_

 _So what if the last line did not rhyme_

 _It is time for the final line_

 _For courage and those as brave as can be_

 _Gryffindor is truly for thee!_

 _For those sneaky and cunning_

 _Slytherin is in the running!_

 _For the loyal and unafraid to go to their dormmates and have a good cry_

 _Hufflepuff is a good place for you to lie!_

 _For those who are smart and books are their friends_

 _Ravenclaw is a means to your ends!_

 _Now hush up and listen good, you only get one try so make it last while you could_

 _Come up kiddies! Put me on_

 _For I'm the thinking hat and this is the end of my song!_

* * *

That was...weird. All around her children laughed and clapped their hands, while the first years stood stock still, the nerves showing on everyone's face. At some point she had gotten close to Harry again, and they were both gripping each other's hands tightly. Neville's face was chalk white, while Ron seemed relieved at only having to put a hat on his head.

"When I call your name, please precede forward" The stern witch that had been introduced as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah" Everything else went through a blur, Xanthe not noting any particular names until

"Neville Longbottom!" Neville didn't move until Xanthe lightly pushed him, sending him stumbling forward. He swallowed and walked forward and sat on the stool. After about 30 seconds, the hat opened it's mouth and screamed

 _GRYFFINDOR_! The table decorated in red and gold exploded into loud cheering, which turned to laughter as Neville jogged over to the table with the hat still on his head, and had to go back to Professor McGonagall to give it back. Xanthe once again tuned everything out until once again, McGonagall opened her mouth

"Potter, Harry!" Immediately whispers sprung up like tiny fires throughout of the hall. Harry squeezed his sister's hand, walking towards the sorting hat. Xanthe paid no attention to the whispers, instead her eyes on her older brother. She took a deep breath, placing her hand into her pocket, squeezing her stuffed stag reassuringly. After what seemed like an eternity, the word

 _GRYFFINDOR_ , ripped itself from the hat's mouth. The red and gold table exploded into cheers once more, the chanting of "We got Potter, We got Potter" echoing through the air. A moment after that, Xanthe heard her own name echoing through the air. People got extremely quiet at that, quick mutterings echoing through the air. She blocked them out again, her face blank as she slowly walked up to the stool. Brushing her skirt forward as she sat on the chair, she tried to clear her mind as the hat descended over her head.

 _A busy mind at work hm? Ravenclaw seems suited to you-but wait, sneaky sneaky...just like your brother, you would do well in Slytherin._

 _'Not Slytherin! I want to be with Harry in Gryffindor!' Xanthe pleaded in her head. The hat seemed to consider it for a moment, before she got the distinct impression he was shaking his head._

 _I can't do that sweetheart. You wouldn't reach your full potential and you would be miserable in Gryffindor, constantly having to live in your brother's shadow. You'll thank me in the end._

 _'No, don't!"_

 _SLYTHERIN!_ The word tore through the air, all conversation suddenly coming to a halt. Xanthe felt her heart drop as she stood up and slowly walked to the table decorated in green and silver, not one person clapping. After a moment she hung her head, until she heard two sets of hands clapping. Her head snapping up, she turned in the direction of the clapping to see Harry and surprisingly, Neville, standing up, slamming both of their hands together. She let out a small smile as she stood up straight, her expression going blank again as she walked towards the Slytherin table. She may not like it, but she would bare it. She sat at the far end of the table, away from everyone but a dark skinned girl.

"Hi. I'm Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." The girl gave her a once over, raising a slight eyebrow at the lack of a scar. Xanthe sighed and pushed up her left sleeve, undoing the watch and showing her the thundercloud shaped scar.

"I'm Xanthe. You already know my name though huh?" She chuckled nervously, the girl once more giving her an appraising look before declaring

"You're my friend now, you seem interesting. Okay? Okay." Xanthe stared at the girl, her eyes wide with bewilderment as a dark skinned boy sat down next to them. "Potter, this is Blaise Zabini, Zabini, this is Potter. She's our friend now." Xanthe tilted her head, raising an eyebrow

"So we refer to friends by their last name?" Daphne looked distinctly amused while Blaise looked as if he didn't care.

"Only until the second week. Then you have permission to use my first name."

"Oi, you lot down there, shush. Dumbledore is giving his speech and I need something to laugh at." An older boy down the table snapped at them.

"Azerath! Mollywhop, Yarglefwarf and Morgy Smorgy! Enjoy!" The old man with a long white beard that was tucked into his belt clapped his hands and a whole feast appeared. Xanthe stared at everything with wonder, never before in her life had she seen this much. There had been days where there hadn't been enough for everyone in the orphanage to eat, never had she seen so much that it could feed everyone 3 meals a day for a month! She got a bit of everything that was within reach, watching the others put something on their plate before she did it. After her plate was half full, she began to slowly eat, closing her eyes in bliss. About halfway through the meal, she looked up at the teacher's table. Her eyes honed in on the man who had taken her and Harry to get their school supplies, and next to him was a man in a turban. When the man turned to her, a sharp shot of pain lanced through the scar on her wrist. She hissed softly, pressing her thumb to it. Daphne looked over at her weirdly, as Zabini spoke quietly

"Alright there Potter?" After a moment she nodded, deciding not to aks them who that strange teacher was.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Zabini." The meal went by quickly after that, as did dessert. She found herself grabbing a treacle tart, taking a bite of it and falling into a bliss. By the end of the feast she was so tired and full, she didn't listen to the headmaster's speech.

"Firsties, follow me!" A boy with a green and silver tie stood up, waving the 10 first years to him. They all got up and followed after him, Xanthe making note of several landmarks that would help her find her way around. About five minutes later they arrived at a plain stone wall. "Pay attention closely, I'm only saying the password once. Semper Fi." A door appeared in the wall and swung open, allowing them entrance. Xanthe was too tired to pay attention to her surroundings, following the girl's up into their dorm, vaguely remembering being told something about a meeting in the morning. She found the bed with her trunk in front of it. She didn't remember changing into her pajamas, or climbing into bed. All she knew, is that when she awoke the next morning, it had been the best sleep that she had ever had.


	6. First Day of Class

**(Hey guys, Slyth here! Sorry it's taken soo long to update, I literally had no muse for this story for the longest time, it only just came to me today. I hope you guys had a good holiday! May everyone who reads this prosper in 2017! Happy New Year, please, please be safe all of you!)**

She woke up at the crack of dawn.

It was a habit she had developed at the Orphanage, waking up as soon as the sun's touch was kissing the horizon. It guaranteed hot shower water, as well as something to eat because she always went down to the kitchen to help the cooks. The thought of the Orphanage sent a wave of nostalgia through her, right about now she would be clutching her black threadbare towel, rushing towards the bathroom so she could take a decent shower in peace. Letting out a soft sigh, she sat up in bed, deciding to wait for the rest of her dorm mates to wake up before they went downstairs.

It took them another half hour to all wake up. Daphne was first, waking up about 10 minutes after Xanthe had woke up. Pansy woke up 20 minutes after that, and then she woke Millicent up deciding if she couldn't sleep in, no one could. Xanthe let out a soft shiver at the way Pansy woke Millicent up, and silently vowed from then on to wake up at her regular time. Changing into her uniform, she felt herself being careful not to crease her clothes or put a dent in her new pair of Mary Janes. She hadn't ever had new clothes before, and she was going to do her best to take care of them.

"Almost ready, Potter?" Xanthe turned toward Daphne, whose blonde hair was pulled up in two pigtails. Pulling her own auburn hair back into a ponytail without bothering to brush it, Xanthe nodded. Together the two walked down to the common room, Pansy and Millicent having already left. They were the last first years to arrive, and immediately she felt a cold stare on her. Looking up, she met the eyes of the man that had taken her and Harry to Diagon Alley.

"Finally, Miss Potter decides to...grace us with her presence." Her cheeks turned slightly red as he stared her down, a sneer on his face as he mocked her. Her hands curled into a slight fist, and she began flexing her fingers trying to keep calm. Seeing that he was going to get no reaction out of her, he cleared his throat and turned towards the rest of the Slytherin First years. "Welcome to the most noble house, Slytherin. You will uphold what it means to be Slytherin, and you will not sully our good name by tardy manners. The other 3 houses are against you, they will hate you and bully you simply because you are a Slytherin. You are _not_ to let them see you upset, or see any of your weaknesses. Any problems that you have with another member of Slytherin house will be in here only. Out there you present a united front, is that clear?" His black eyes stared specifically at her, as if expecting her to speak against it. Her lips curled into a slight sneer, her eyes narrowing slightly as the hazel one flashed green. He took a step back and turned away from her, a distinct stormy expression on his face. Without waiting for their response, he turned around and swept out of the common room, a prefect coming downstairs.

"Alright you lot, follow me to the Great Hall." On the walk there, Xanthe stayed close to Daphne.

"You saw the way he was looking at me right?" Daphne nodded slightly, glancing at a person with a red and gold tie distrustfully as they fingered their wand, watching the Slytherins pass by. "I didn't do anything to him this time, though he might still be upset from last time" Daphne through her a curious look, but before she could answer, a shout of

"Xanthe!" Was heard, and a blur of black, red, and gold slammed into her. She hit the ground, her bag snapping and flying in a different direction.

"Omph! Harry get off of me!" Her brother sat up and smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck. Pulling her to her feet, he gave her an awkward grin.

"Sorry. How's it down in Slytherin?" She rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and attempting to fix it. They fell inline with the other Slytherins, not noticing how they were given weird looks by the others.

"It's fine so far, I've only been down there a night."

"Gryffindor is so cool, I've made 3 new mates, Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George are the twins that we met on the platform." She looked at him as he rambled on, and she smiled slightly as they entered the Great Hall. "Well I've got to go, bye Zanny!" He tugged on her ponytail and disappeared faster than she could hit him, and she growled slightly, mumbling about learning hexes specifically for him.

Breakfast was a silent affair. People all around her chattered and laughed, and she listened halfheartedly, noting that the Gryffindor table was the emptiest, even though it was almost 8 o'clock and classes started at 8:15. Professor Snape descended from the Professors' table, and he handed one of the Prefects a bundle of parchment, turning on his heel and walking out of the hall. She watched him go quietly before turning her attention back to her bacon egg and cheese sandwich.

"Potter." She looked up and accepted the piece of parchment from the Prefect, keeping up her shy facade as she whispered a soft thank you. He looked at her for a moment, opening his mouth to say something before shaking his head and moving on to the next person. Unfolding the schedule, she read through it quietly.

"Looks like we have potions first thing Potter." Daphne plopped down next to Xanthe, reaching over and snatching a slice of bacon off of Xanthe's plate.

"Oi, get your own!" She moved her plate out of the reach of Daphne's offending hands, ignoring the smug look the girl threw her. "D'you like potions?" Daphne shrugged slightly, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that sat in front of her.

"It's alright I suppose, I don't really care for it. My warning though, don't get on Professor Snape's bad side. He may not publicly punish you but he'll make your life hell in Slytherin." With that word of advice, Daphne stood up with a flourish and began to walk away. Letting out a soft sigh, she glanced at her analog watch, noticing that the hand was stuck on 6. She would have to fix it again, hopefully she brought her tool kit with her.

"Potter come on!" Standing up, Xanthe grabbed her repaired bag and wrapped the rest of her sandwich in a napkin, jogging a bit to catch up with Blaise and Daphne. The two chattered on the way to Potions, and Xanthe focused on eating her sandwich. After all, she needed her energy for her first magical class ever.

15 minutes later saw Xanthe sitting in the front, paired with Draco Malfoy on the left side of the room, closest to the windows. Directly across the aisle from her sat her brother and one of the redheaded kids, a Weasley. Probably Fred and George's younger brother that they were talking about. She had expected this to be a fun class, but it wasn't. Professor Snape swept in, gave them all a chilling glare and barked

"Put your wands away! There will be no foolish wand waving in my class." And it all went downhill from there. He had barked questions at Harry, and Xanthe had answered them when her twin couldn't. Each time she did it, Snape gave her a glare full of loathing until he started saying ' ' instead of just Potter. The lesson would have been good besides that, had Neville not exploded his cauldron. Xanthe didn't know what happened, and how it even touched her since Neville was all the way in the back, but one moment she was turning the fire off as Draco waited for it to cool so he could add the porcupine quills while lecturing her about why you had to turn the fire off, and the next minute her scream pierced the air as she was covered with a scalding hot potion, and boils began to grow from her skin.

"Longbottom! You dunderhead, read the instructions! You were supposed to turn the fire off! Granger, thought it would make you look smart if he messed up eh? 10 points from Gryffindor! , take to the infirmary at once, your potion is abysmal anyway, that will be a Troll I do believe.." When no one moved, he gave them a glare. "Go!" The class burst into a flurry of action, Harry leaping out of his stool and gently grabbing her hand, leading her out of the classroom. Everything hurt so much she didn't know where they were going, and Harry didn't either, as they ended up on the 3rd floor instead of the hospital wing.

"Hang on Zanny, we'll find-what is that?" Harry let go of her hand for an instant, turning around. She followed him, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling down her face and agitating her boils further. She saw a dim glow, like a fire was burning coming from the end of the corridor, and she grabbed Harry's hand as he moved to walk towards it. Watching the glow, a sudden vision suddenly shot through her mind, her wrist burning and feeling as if it had been branded. Harry must have felt the same, for he collapsed, screaming with his hands pressed to his scar. The glow suddenly snuffed out and Xanthe felt the floor rushing to meet her, and the last thing she saw was a pair of black shoes with a tear on the bottom before everything went black and unconsciousness swallowed her whole.


End file.
